A New Ally?
by JohnElCeroEspada-R.D.H.M
Summary: what if instead of him losing his powers when fighting Aizen it was the gate way to unlock his true power? further more what if a couple friends was gained? (I don't have access to a computer so that it's why I haven't updated in so long. I promise when I have access I'll update till then hang on)
1. chapter 1

A New Ally?

'thoughts'

"speech"

-'inner hollow thoughts'-

-"inner hollow speech"-

Ch1. A new Found Power and Friend's

Ichigos POV

I stand over Aizens form, watching as he starts to heal from the megetsu. HOW!!! HOW DID HE EVADE DEATH!!! I try to gather my already fading power for one final attack, yet before I can have the chance to make a move a red spike goes through his Chest. "WHAT IS THIS?!?!" Aizen screams, demanding an explanation. "Ara, ara, Sousuke-san." A frowning Kisuke walks into our view. "WHAT IS THIS KISUKE?!?!?!" Said man gains a slight smirk before looking him in the eye. "THAT is a special kidou that I invented, its purpose is to seal someone with power that is equal to the soul king. I figured that the Hogyoku wouldn't let you die so, I created that." Aizen looks at kisuke with disgust. "NO, I REFUSE TO BROUGHT DOWN BY A MEAR HUMA…….." The rest is cute of due to the seal suddenly being completed.

Falling to my knees gasping for breath I look to kisuke. "Finally –pant, pant- it's over." He nodes at me, giving a look akin to shame. "I don't blame you hat n clogs, what's done is done, everything will be ok." He nodes again. "If that is what you believe Ichigo-san then I'll take your word for it." A few seconds pass before a voice is booming in my head. "It doesn't have to be this way Ichigo, I can keep your powers intact. But I want something in return." Kisuke notices my expression change and says. "Ichigo, what is wrong?" He places a hand on my shoulder. "it…. Its the Hogyoku, he's speaking to me. He says he can save my power but he wants something in return." Said shopkeeper looks to the seal. "well, this is a first. Ichigo, this is up to you, do you want to try it?" I look up to the man. "let me find out what he wants first."

"Ok Hogyoku, what do you want in return?" There is silence for a few seconds before I hear the voice again. "I want to follow my own life, not be a slave to one's desires except my own. You're the only one with the power to help me. I can't hold this window open much longer and once its closed that's it, I won't be able to reopen it." I look at Kisuke with a pleading look, not wanting to leave behind the life that I have grown fond of. "Kisuke, help me get closer. Please." He looks at me with shock, never hearing me say please, let alone in such a pleading manner. He helps me to my feet then slowly approaches. "Are you sure about this Ichigo?" I look him in the eye with my constant look of confidence and nod my head. "Kisuke, I've never been more sure in my life." He nods to my response. "I just wanted to be sure that you wanted this."

When we finally reach it the voice comes back and says. "Are you ready Ichigo?" I nod my head then realize he couldn't hear or see this so I give a short response. "Yes." Not a second later a purple beam of energy shoots from the sealed 'god', straight to my chest. After the beam dissipates I look at Kisuke who has a look of horror, I look down and notice the reason for said horror. Aizen's zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu was buried to the hilt in my chest. Before I can even utter a word about it though I hear his voice once more. "Don't worry, I just brought a friend that wishes to help you." I look at Kisuke and say with a shaky voice. "It -pant- it's ok kis -pant- Kisuke, he says tha -pant- that it's just a…. friend." He nods with a frown and relaxes, even if just slightly. "I got to go, I'll explain later." I sit in jinzin and enter my inner world.

When I open my eyes I see my zanpakuto and hollow as well as two extras. I look to the one in a deep purple kimono. I don't focus on him to long due to the hood that is attached to the kimono is covering his face, so I turn to the girl. She has a lighter shade of purple kimono under what appears to be a captoin haori minus any of the markings resembling a caption.

The one in the deep purple kimono steps forward. "I'm the hogyoku, the one to my left is Kyoka Suigetsu, before we do anything we need to save your power. As of now your power is draining fast, to slow it down your zanpakuto needs to reveal their true selves." The hollow steps forward and grins. "well, if that is what it takes then so be it. Kingy, I'm your true zanpakuto. I AM ZANGETSU. NOW HEAR MY NAME AND SAY MY PHRASE. -together they say- PIERCE THE SKY, ZANGETSU!!!!" After this is said Ichigo stands with a slight smaller version, instead of the edge being straight it curves slightly to the hilt, coming to a point. The sharp edge doesn't curve as soon as it did before, instead it curves later on on the blade. Also instead if the white wrappings it has a regular handle with red wrappings, yet it still has no guard. "Wow, this is different." I look to the old man and frown. "does this mean you're my hollow?" He chuckles before smiling. "No, Ichigo, Zangetsu is your zanpakuto and hollow power. I am your quincy powers." I look at him with a dumbfounded expression. "But how is thi…." I'm interrupted by the hogyoku. "Questions later remember?" I stand upright, shutting my mouth then give a node. "Good, now the rest is up to me." Taking a step to me he takes a knee and places a hand on the building we currently reside upon. I feel his power enter the world searching out my own. When it is found he, for lack of better words, grabs the power and fuses it with his own.

"This is the best I can do for now. What is needed is for you to desire your power to be restored and for me to have my own life to live. This is what I want in return for saving your power." I nod and say. "That's all, to lead your own life?" He simply nodes and says. "Yes, I want to be more than a tool used to do something one can't do for themselves." I nod to his response, understanding this due to the zanpaktou rebellion. "I understand. I'll try my best." He gives a smile of gratitude. "This is why I choose you, I knew you would understand."

I think to the past before looking him in the eye. "I desire the power to protect my friends and family, and for you to have your own life to live." Power starts to emit from the hogyoku and he states in a sarcastic/humorous manner. "As you wish, Ichigo-sama." Before I can yell he is gone.

I look around and see him no-where, then I try to walk forward then fall flat on my face. The reason for this Is the sudden rush of power flooding my being. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" I ask as I stand on shaky knees. Zangetsu smiles before stepping forward. "This is you true power, as of right now your 100x the power you had when facing Aizen." I give a dumbstruck expression, I look to kyoka. "How much of a power boost would I gain from wielding you? Just Wondering." She tilts her head with a calculating look. She finally straightens out before speaking. "Well, when it's all said and done I'll be adding of the caption commanders power to you. But compared to your current power is still pretty much nothing." I look to Zangetsu and rhetorically ask. "So, I'm really that powerful huh?" Said spirit grins and says. "Yes dumbass you're that strong." He laughs when I shoot him a glare. "I was being rhetorical damn it." I mutter, keeping the glare. I'm broken from my anger when kyoka says something. "Well, that's great and all but you need to go, we can train in kisuke's training room." I look between my inner spirits and say. "All right, I'll see ya'll later." I start to fade from my inner world to reunite with everyone else.

(line break)

Kisuke's POV

It has only been five minutes, and I'm already getting anxious. This boy has risked everything for the screw ups of the soul society. And now I can't even help him. We have taken everything from him and didn't replace it with something else. I don't know if he'll live, die, become a hollow….. And it would be my fault. I started this by creating the Hogyoku.

"How is he?" I jump from the voice, I turn and see everyone that has had an impact on his life, directly or indirectly. I snap from my surprise and look back to the boy. "I don't know he has been like that for about ten minutes. I don't know what is happening, all I know is I still can't sense him." I go silent, looking at the boy with shame evident on my face.

Out of nowhere I'm looking at the ground, I look up and see a frowning Yoruichi. "kisuke, pull yourself together, you know damn good and well that Ichigo wouldn't blame you. Yes, he'll probably be sad if his powers are lost, but if anything he would thank you for bringing him into this world the second time. So don't you dare blame yourself." There is a long and heavy silence as her words sink in. I finally look up to her and nod. "Thanks Yoruichi, I needed that." She smiles before walking off and waving her hand. "That's much better."

It has been another half hour since yoruichi's 'Talk' with me and it's been getting uncomfortable. But before anyone can say or do something the winter hero steers awake.

(line break)

Back to ichigo's POV

I sit up and see everyone standing near me. I then stand and say. "It worked, I'm going to keep my powers. Not only that but I have another addition to my outfit." I draw kyoka Suigetsu and show them the blade. "This is kyoka Suigetsu. She wished to serve a master that would listen to her so she choose me. I accepted her and explained to her that I'm not her master. But instead she is my partner along with Zangetsu and the old man. I know I have a lot to explain but I first have to talk with my father about my past." I give him glare before appearing in front of him. "Well, lets go." I disappear before anyone can say or do anything.

Yamamoto POV

I stand there and look around. "Am I the only one lost here or what?" Everyone at the same time says. "Were all lost." I sigh then smile and say in a whisper. "Ichigo, I trust in you to hold that blade. Please don't fall like Aizen."

A.N.

well guys this is my second story, i kinda just started writing and this came out... i actually enjoy it. anyway rr. stay flamin


	2. Ch2 A Fresh Start

A New Ally

Ch.2 A Fresh Start

I started looking around for the remaining arrancar to do as I said I would. That was at least twenty minutes ago, when I reach the park I layed down on the soft grass, relaxing while I had the chance. But you all know my luck, it wasn't meant to be. Soon the sound of two sonido bursts filled my ear. I crack open an eye and see two arrancar. "Hello, where have ya been hiding?" I ask. The girl with white armor pieces step forward. "We're the remaining arrancar you have been searching for. And hiding? No, we were simply watching from a distance." I started to stand while she spoke so I was able to continue talking eye to eye. "Oh, ok. Well I assume you know my intentions?" She squints her eyes and gives a nod. "But don't expect all of us to just blindly obey you, otherwise your just another fool." I give a chuckle before replying. "It's a good thing I didn't expect that, in fact I'd be disappointed if I meet no resistance."

We talk for a little while before the air suddenly gets tense, looking to the two lone arrancar I notice that they are holding something back. "Look, I know that you'll have trust issues after this, but I still want to help. Now I don't know about you but I can't do that if you don't talk to me." I wait patiently for either to speak, it doesn't take long for Tia to speak up. "My…. My fraccion was badly wounded by the caption commander, I was wondering if you could revive them. Starrk whishes the same for his fraccion." I nod and look between them. "I won't guarantee their return, but I promise to do everything I can to see their return." They nod in understanding along with an unspoken thanks. "Stay here, I'll try to find Inoue, if she can't heal them, then no-one can." I get up and flash step to where the S.S. crew was last.

When I get there everyone is standing doing head counts, damage estimates, and casualty checks. Thankfully Inoue is standing with the caption of the fourth. Probably waiting for someone in critical condition. I walk up with a smile. "Hey Inoue, can I ask a favor?" She flinches slightly but soon returns the smile trying to hid the fact that she flinched, unluckily for her I noticed but choose to ignore in favor of my current request. "Of course I can. What do you need?" I stand in front of her. "I need you to heal a couple of arrancars for me, they are special to a few of the espada. Thinking about it, it is the closest to family they have." She nodes with a smile. "OK, I understand. I'll help." I turn to the arrancars direction. "Great, follow me." I then start to walk to the fallen fraccion.

When we reach our destination the smell of burnt flesh is very noticeable. I crinkle my nose due to the smell, that is when I see the three fallen arrancar. "Damn old man, you could have at least let up on the fire a bit." I say in a whisper before looking to Inoue. "It's these three, hurry please their fading fast." I frown with worry. "….. I reject." Is what snaps me from my thoughts. Soon after Tia and Stark appear, Tia running to the three. "Are they going to be ok?" She asks with worry evident in her tone, I look to Inoue. "they should be ok; they'll just be sore." Inoue informs Tia, letting her relax even if just in the slightest. I give a sigh in relief. It is finally done after several minutes, so I gather everyone up and head to the caption gathering.

When we get there the captions look to me, then the arrancar. "These are the remaining arrancar. This is Tia Hallibel, Coyote Starrk, Sung-sun, Emilou Apache, and Mila Rose." I point to each respectively, each giving a small bow. "Kisuke, I could use your help with Starrk though." Said shop keeper walks up to me. "Of course, What do you need?" Stark looks a little on edge, I can't blame him, as he analyzes the man before him. "You see, he lost his fraccion and we can't find her. I was wondering if you could find her and then try and bring her back." I say, giving all I know. Before Kisuke can say anything Starrk gives a small bit of…. Needed info. "I don't know if this will help but we were once a single entity, we split into two when becoming arrancar." I Gibb slap him*1 "Yea it kinda helps idiot." He rubs the back of his head while Kisuke examines Starrks reiatsu. He then looks Stark in the eye. "I'm not for sure on this but I think if you focus on your fraccion's reiatsu and then push it into the real world it's possible that they will return. This is only assuming that since you were once the same being, as long as one lives, so will the other. Only way to know for sure though is to try." He then goes silent, waiting on Starrk to fully digest his words. It doesn't take long since immediately everyone can fell power flow out of him, taking the form of a girl. After she is formed Starrk catches her. "lilynette, are you ok?" She groans and looks around. "Hhhmmmm?" Is all she gets out before falling asleep. To defuse the situation Kisuke places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, she is probably tired and needs rest." Starrk nodes and stands with lilynette in his arms bridal style. I look around at everyone looking to MY espadas last. "Everyone ready?" The two espadas node affirmative, I turn to open space and open a garanta with the flick of my wrist. "Then let's go guys." I step through, hearing the sound of foot steps behind me.

Once we reach the end we step through into Las Noches…... At least what is left. I feel for Ulquiorras reiatsu. Once I locate it I look to Tia. "Tia?" She walks up and stands beside me. "Yes Ichigo-Sama?" I give a small glare. "Well first please drop the sama, it isn't needed with me. Second I need you to check Szayels lab to find how Las Noches was created so we can recreate it as we see fit. Third I need you to find a way to extract reiatsu from the air or even better, create a body from reiatsu." She bows respectively and turns to leave. "As you desire. Ichigo-Sama…" She says playfully, leaving me with a small blush and deeper scowl. Her fraccion gives me a glare before following their mistress. "UM, Starrk, you have any clue as to what just happened?" He shakes his head. "I'm just as confused." I sigh and start to walk to Ulquiorras fading power. "Ok, well you can go where-ever you want and let your friend rest, but after that we have a lot of work to do." He nodes his head with appreciation before running off to his palace.

When I reach my destination I cast a kidou over his remaining reiatsu. "Bakudou unknown: Mugenno Jikan." After I speak my created spell a barrier made of obsidian appears, after that it gives a black aura. I check to see is there is any faults in my spell then go to the throne room. "That should keep his power intact."

It doesn't take long for me to reach the throne room. Going to the throne and taking a seat. "Mmm, this is surprisingly comfortable. Just wish it had a little cushioning." I get up to inspect the room. After what seem like a three hours Tia comes into the room. "I found all of what you were looking for…. But if you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do with this stuff?" I look to her and smile. "Well, all the things relating to the reiatsu is so I can bring Ulquiorra back to life. I already explained that I wanted to be able to change all of las Noches to how we wanted it." She nodes in understanding. "Ok, I understand. Well here is what you asked for." She places everything on the table. "Is there anything else you need?" I look her in the eye. "Not as of right now, and thank you. For now, if you want, you can chill with your fraccion." She gives a bow. "Thank you." She turns to leave before one thing enters my mind. "When I require your attendance I'll flare my reiatsu twice, just do me one favor and tell Starrk this please." She gives a nod before disappearing with sonido.

1 Reference to N.C.I.S. when Jethro Gibbs would slap one of his agents on the back of the head when they did or was doing something stupid. Also guys for those that like this story I'm going to put it on a hold till i get my first story completed. I promise I'm not just dropping it, in fact I'm writing the third chapter. Till then keep it real


End file.
